Miradas
by Katte Turner
Summary: Drabble basado en el capítulo 686 del manga. "Sakura, Sasuke y Obito regresan a la dimensión principal para retomar su lucha contra Kaguya. Pero algo pasó en el desierto entre esos dos shinobis, algo casi efímero pero muy significativo para Sasuke, algo de lo que sólo Obito fue testigo."


ALGO PASÓ en el desierto, algo que Kishi nos está escondiendo deliberadamente. O sea, ¿cómo es que Sakura y Obito estaban tan repuestos cuando llegaron a la dimensión principal? Este es un pequeño drabble que nos ayuda a seguir dejando volar nuestra imaginación. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Miradas**

Sakura estaba desorientada. Abría y cerraba los ojos a cada segundo, pues sentía que los párpados le pesaban cientos de kilos. El cansancio se iba apoderando irrefrenablemente de su cuerpo y ella sólo atinaba a respirar forzosamente. Si no fuera por Sasuke, que la tenía firmemente agarrada del brazo y la apoyaba en su pecho, Sakura se hubiese desvanecido en ese mismo instante.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Jadeos inconexos era lo único que salía de su boca, tan seca como el mismo desierto. Sasuke la asió más a sí mismo, apretando bruscamente los dientes en señal de enojo y frustración. Giró su cabeza y vio su rostro, antes prístino y níveo, ahora bañado en sudor y suciedad. Sasuke cerró por unos instantes los ojos y, en un acto que no podría atribuirle a su cerebro pero sí a su corazón, recorrió tiernamente el rostro de Sakura con su nariz. Fue sólo un momento, pero Sakura pudo sentir las leves caricias de Sasuke, pudo sentir su preocupación, su cariño. Pudo sentirlo a él. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Sasuke ya había retomado su distancia inicial. Y ella ya estaba en su límite, a punto de desmayarse.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que ella había hecho. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejar que la muchacha se sacrificara de esa forma por él. Sasuke no valía todo lo que ella había hecho, no valía su esfuerzo y él lo sabía, muy en el fondo. Estaba frustrado porque, en primer término, la culpa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era de él. Porque a él lo mandaron a esa dimensión, a él lo alejaron de los demás, a nadie más. Si hubiese sido más cuidadoso, si hubiese sido más fuerte… Pero de nada valía quejarse o pensar en lo que podría haber sido; Sasuke aún tenía una oportunidad de ayudar y la iba a aprovechar.

—Se le acabó el chakra —musitó Obito a su lado, mirando a Sakura con sus ojos bañados en sangre—, y a mí tampoco me queda demasiado… En este estado no podemos volver…

Entendiendo la situación de inmediato, Sasuke asintió y, delicadamente, como si de una porcelana se tratase, ayudó a la muchacha a recostarse en el suelo. La muchacha estaba tan mal que ya apenas temblaba o jadeaba.

—Yo tengo chakra suficiente para ambos —dijo decidido—. Acércate —le ordenó a Obito, quien finalmente se situó a escasos centímetros de él.

Sakura apenas mostró signos de sobresalto cuando Sasuke tomó su mano entre las suyas. Con suma dificultad pudo entender lo que estaba pasando: Sasuke les estaba traspasando su chakra. Quizás era ése el poder de su rinnegan, pensó, sintiendo la energía fluir lentamente por todo su cuerpo, sanando la herida de su brazo derecho.

—Está funcionando… —El tono de voz de Obito sonó mucho más repuesto cuando habló.

Sasuke no respondió. Sus ojos disímiles estaban fijos en Sakura. Cuando terminó el procedimiento notó que ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y un momento después se sentó torpemente sobre el árido suelo del lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía cada vez que sus ojos chocaban. Con ese simple gesto, con esa simple acción se transmitían tantos sentimientos que no eran necesarias las palabras. Porque sus miradas hablaban, cobraban vida propia y se manifestaban sin consentimiento.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera siquiera agradecerle, Sasuke ya se había puesto en pie. Ella destiló preocupación cuando vio que su compañero de equipo tambaleó, aunque él se repuso enseguida.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke no respondió, pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Y Sakura le sonrió tenuemente.

—Vamos, Sakura, Obito —articuló luego de unos segundos. Ya era tiempo de terminar toda esta guerra sin sentido.

Los aludidos asintieron al mismo tiempo que se ponían cada uno a un lado del azabache y, en lo que dura un pestañeo, desaparecieron de aquella dimensión.

Y mientras Sasuke era transportado por el jutsu de Obito, se permitió pensar en el futuro. Porque, al terminar la guerra, ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, ya sabía hacia quién ir. Y el futuro sólo apuntaba en una dirección. _Sakura_.


End file.
